Saving a Species
by MajesticBurn
Summary: MovieVerse: SPOILERS! Only a few days after the battle for the Allspark someone is panicing over the idea that the Autobot species will die. How far would some bots go to prevent the extinction of the Autobots? prologue and ch7 up
1. Prologue

I do still live! I have actually been working on this for a week, I'm working on chapter 7 as I upload the prologe and first chapter

movieverse, the second version of this story I've come up with since the movie, i made one based on the junior novel before the movie, but that turned out bad when the movie opened

I admit it, the prologue isn't the greatest, but I like how the story's comming along

I'll wait a few days before posting every chapter, I might put up the other one and call it book version or something, because it turned out nice

Anywho, guess who the narrator of the prologue is! If you can't figure it out, it'll be told outright in chapter 5 or 6 if you're slow

I'm rambling huh?

Okay, I don't own transformers, but I own the story idea, and the characters that I'll mention when they apear, but at the end of a chapter

by the way: **_SPOILER WARNING!!_** not in this chapter much, but still..

Enjoy

* * *

Saving a Species

Prologue

They think the war is over just because Megatron is on the bottom of the ocean. You should know better Optimus Prime. This war will never be over, not as long as there is a Decepticon in the universe. If there were no Autobots the war would still go on. That's why we can't allow our kind to go extinct.

Even without the Allspark, we can't let the Autobots die.

Somehow we always knew the Allspark would be destroyed to stop him.

We had prayed it wouldn't.

But it did.

Primus offered us no savior.

We don't even have a piece of the Allspark, and that alone could do so much…

I wish things weren't so hard, I wish I could sleep knowing this was all for nothing. But I don't think I can rest ever again. My optics may not go offline until they go offline for good.

I don't know how much longer I can last like this. I've been working non-stop with my team to find a solution, I haven't recharged since the Allspark was destroyed, if they hadn't destroyed it, Megatron would have used it to create more Decepticons and gain immense power.

I almost fear the Allspark helped power Megatron, and that we may have to deal with him again; he may still live, and if he does: then Primus help us all.

I hope the next experiment works.

We only have so long before its too late, and the Decepticons get to us, get to the future of the Autobots.

We need you Prime.

I need you.

* * *

Okay guys! Who knows who the mystery narrator is? Don't know? Have a theory? Review and tell me! 


	2. Waiting with Distraction

Yay! Chapter 1! I'm uploading this immeadiately to try and get you hooked now!

I don't own transformers, blah blah blah, I own story ect, ect

**_SPOILER WARNING!_**

enjoy!

* * *

Saving a Species

Waiting with Distraction

Optimus Prime looked up at the stars, waiting impatiently for some sign from a frightened, confused Autobot looking for help or comfort in knowing he or she wasn't alone in the universe. Ratchet rolled up behind him, pulling up next to his leader, he received only a flicker of his boss' headlights as a sign Prime realized his presence.

"Any sign of them Ratchet?" Optimus asked quietly, hoping the chief medical officer's scanners would have picked up something he missed.

Ratchet sighed, "I'm sorry sir, it doesn't appear so." There was a long silence from his leader, Ratchet turned his engine off to sit still with his leader, "Someone will hear it Optimus. They will come to us, and then they'll be safe."

Optimus' engine groaned, he drove towards the road, away from his vigilant perch, "I told them in my message that, because of my blunder, the Allspark is destroyed, as is its only threat… What if they decided it is useless now?"

Ratchet was silent a moment before answering, "Some might decide to stay to themselves, but I'm sure at least some would want to rejoin the team. Most, like Jazz, would have wanted to finish with friends near, not alone in the universe."

Optimus turned away at the mention of Jazz, "He was a good bot. It was too bad you couldn't save him."

Ratchet too turned away, "I can't save someone with no spark anywhere in the scrap heap that was leftover…"

"You did your best Ratchet, you knew there was nothing you could do and admitted it. You knew when to stop." Iron Hide and Bumblebee pulled into the area, Optimus simply turned back to his post of vigilance.

Bumblebee spoke in his soft, still somewhat damaged voice, "Still no sign of anyone?"

Ratchet sighed sadly, "I'm afraid not."

Mikaela and Sam climbed out of Bumblebee, Mikaela walked up to Optimus and patted his side, "I'm sorry Prime. I know you were hoping someone would respond immediately, but I'm sure someone heard your message…"

He sighed, "We can only hope."

A motorcycle's engine roared down the road to them, it's pink and blue paintjob seemed out of place with the black body suit of the woman driving it, a tiny ice blue mini-cooper mere feet behind the motorcycle. The motorcycle driver seemed to purposefully rev the engine as she approached them.

Iron Hide seemed to turn toward them, his spark flickering, "Hun…"

Ratchet turned to Iron Hide, "What is it?"

"I sense Chromia… She's nearby…"

Optimus spun around so quickly it looked like he was going to hit Mikaela, "Are you sure?"

"I'd never be able to mistake it!" He growled, the bike and mini-cooper approaching, the bike speeding up, the car slowing. His headlights seemed to meet those of the mini-cooper, "…Chromia…"

The cooper slammed on its breaks, the motorcycle following suit, balancing on its front wheel, then spinning around, the woman riding it faltered, almost falling to the ground, the bike clearly the one in control; revealing to the Autobots that both were Cybertronian. Iron Hide bolted to robot mode, ignoring the surprised shout of Ratchet.

The woman jumped off the bike just in time for the motorcycle to join the cooper in transforming, both small curvy and feminine looking Autobots, the slightly taller ice blue one turned to Iron Hide, a lower feminine voice coming form her, "You're still in one piece. I'm glad." She slowly walked toward Iron Hide as the others transformed. She looked at Ratchet, "I'm sure if it weren't for you old Trigger here'd be scrapped, thanks Ratchet."

Optimus looked to the femme, "Chromia, did you just arrive?"

The pink and blue femme crossed her arms, "What am I chop liver?" The woman in the suit chuckled, as the femme turned to Bumblebee, "It's good you have your vocalizers repaired old friend."

Bumblebee nodded, his soft voice straining to be heard, "Arcee, it's good to see you again, I haven't seen you since you pulled me out of the rubble at Tyger Pax."

She smiled, "I'd have been in that rubble if it wasn't for you. I owed it to you."

Chromia put a hand on Iron Hide's arm, she was barely half his height if not smaller, so the subtle gesture was a challenge, "I've missed you Trigger." She ignored the embarrassed look on the mech's face, and turned back to Prime, "No, we've been here… a while. A long while actually."

The human woman took off her helmet, her pale skin and wavy black hair overshadowed by her grey, yet bright, eyes. She sighed, "You've been on Earth longer than I have." She hinted, "Heck, longer than my parents have."

Iron Hide looked down at the femme, surprised, "What? How long have you been here?"

Arcee shook her head, "I've only been here about six years, but Chromia's been her about a voron." She turned to the humans, "A voron is a little over 80 years."

Optimus seemed taken aback, "You have been here that long..?"

Arcee nodded, "Yes, our whole team has, if it wasn't for our human friends like Zilla here…" She gestured to their human companion, "…Sector 7 would have likely pried us from the Canadian outpost a long time ago."

Iron Hide looked down to Chromia, "Why didn't you come and help us when we were fighting Megatron?"

Chromia sighed, "We're under strict orders, the only reason we're speaking to you now is that we were sent to fetch Ratchet."

Ratchet took a step back and tried not to note the annoyed look in Iron Hide's face, "Why exactly were you sent to fetch _me_?"

The femme bot's human partner spoke up, "To save a friend."

* * *

Yay! Chaper 1! I DO NOT own Chromia or Arcee- for those who haven't seen G1, do a google or wiki search, and SHAME ON YOU!

ChromiaXIron Hide is a G1 stated pairing, so ha! And the Tyger Pax thing with Arcee is based off the comics

the only character I own in this chapter is Zilla, and she is my only "reoccuring" OC human in this story, Sam and Mikaela aren't forgotten though, they don't just poof.

And I'll give everyone 1 guess as per who the friend that needs saving ishint hint I put a hint toward the begining of the story

Anywho, chapter 2 will be instated by monday, I just need to do a tiny bit of editing, and i'll put it up

I could put it up now but, I won't.

tell me what you think so far if you don't mind!


	3. Oh Canada

Yes, that's the chapter name, but I couldn't think of what else to call it!

So, I've only had 1 person make an accurate guess as per who was speaking in the prologue, and they gave me a couple answers; and int the second line here you find out who the friend was, but that was kinda obvious I'd hope

**_SPOILER WARNING_**

so, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Saving a Species

Oh Canada

Ratchet approached the femmes, looking in suspicion, "What do you mean save a friend?"

Zilla folded her arms, "Aren't you lot friends with Jazz?"

Iron Hide snorted, "We were, until he was scrapped a couple days ago…"

Chromia laughed in a dry, empty manner, "You mean in the battle in Los Angeles? The one you lost the Allspark in and let Megatron rip Jazz into pieces? Not _exactly_."

Sam walked up to the new group, "We saw him scrapped."

Mikaela nodded, "He was in two pieces, yanked apart at the necessary systems."

Arcee shook her head, "Not true, we got to his spark first, before his spark could be drained."

Ratchet's head bolted up, "You mean he's alive?"

Chromia sighed, "Well… his spark is in a tank… we're keeping him well energized, but I think he'd much rather be able to, you know, move."

Zilla laughed, "Obviously, his spark keeps freaking out. I think he's claustrophobic."

Iron Hide rested his hand on Chromia's shoulder, "How many bots are in your team exactly?"

Chromia sighed, "Not including Jazz? I'd say… about 15 of us, give or take a few."

Ratchet shook his head, "How is that possible?"

Arcee sighed, "Well, When my team arrives six years ago, there were seven Autobots, my team made ten, and then… well… in the past year or so…"

Chromia covered the smaller femme's mouth, "We aren't authorized to talk about that outside the safe zone Arcee." She hissed at the younger femme.

Bumblebee strained to speak again, "What can't you tell us?"

Arcee transformed, and Zilla pulled her helmet back over her head, hopping on, Arcee turned back, "We can tell you guys in the safe zone. Now transform and get your afts in gear!"

Chromia transformed and joined her teammate on the road, "You guys coming to Canada or not?"

Sam snickered, "Your base is in Canada? Land of the fruits?"

Mikaela rolled her eyes, "Would it help to tell you it's legal for us to buy beer in Canada?"

Sam looked quietly to her, "Serious?"

Bumblebee transformed, "You both have to call your parents to approve a road trip." Sam and Mikaela hopped in, "But no booze."

Both teenagers groaned, "Spoil sport!" Mikaela teased.

Bumblebee turned to Prime and the others, "You coming?"

They transformed and followed the femmes down the road. Mikaela looked at Sam, "Did they tell _you_ there were female Autobots?"

Sam shook his head, a smile creeping on his face, "No, I'm sure though that there was _some_ reason they didn't tell us…"

Bumblebee groaned, "_Don't_ start."

Sam chuckled, "This coming from the bot that locked us in and drove us to a nice romantic spot? Ha?"

Bumblebee groaned, "One goofy mistake…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A police car bearing the Autobot insignia within a Canadian maple leaf on its hood, rested beside a small, liquid energy-filled container. In the center of the container, a flickering spark was nestled. The spark flickered as if frightened, but suddenly soothed, the sound of laughter reaching it through the energy field.

A tiny silver hand reached out to the container, patting the bubble, a sweet little voice emanated to the spark, "Jazzy! Don't worry none. They're getting your medic now, you'll be all better soon!" Jazz's spark grew a bit, the childish, sing-song voice warming him. The tiny silver femme pulled out a small music player, "Do you want me to put on the radio?" The spark flickered happily.

The police car stirred, transforming into a towering mech, "You should let him rest 56."

She sighed, "Okay Prowl. I guess." She tapped the glass, leaning in close to Jazz's spark, "I'll bring you music when Captain Wet Blanket isn't around." She whispered, scampering towards the door. She turned back to Prowl, "I want a name."

Prowl groaned, "I'm not authorized to, besides, its not my job."

56 cocked her head sideways at him, "Well then… What exactly do you do? All I ever see you do is be Zilla's show-fur."

Prowl shook his head, "It's my job to protect her when she' on cover duty."

Jazz's spark flickered in amusement, 56 clapped in joy, "Jazz knows it's true too!"

56 ran to the next room, leaving Prowl and Jazz's spark alone. Prowl tapped the glass, "Don't worry old friend, Ratchet will be here soon, and we'll get you back in a body in no time."

Prowl leaned against a wall, "Not naming them prevents attachment my aft." He buried his face in his hands, "This had all better go well." Jazz's spark touched the side of the container closest to Prowl, his way of saying it was all going to be okay. Prowl chuckled, "Even disembodied, you still try to help a bot feel better... Thanks."

* * *

So yeah, I don't own transformers, I just own the storyline, and: Zilla, 56, and this version of the storyline thing... my head hurts right now, so.. yeah.. 

please RnR


	4. The Safe Zone

Because of the quick responses, to the last chapter, and the fact that I have seven more waiting to be uploaded from this story alone, I decided to upload quicker this time

I don't own transformers yada yada yada

I just own the things I list at the end that you can't take. Sorry if that sounded rude there; caffeen rush.

however my computer has been acting funky- popup blocker is on, but I get annoying random popups that slow the computer down, ect ect

**FOR THE LAST FRAGGING TIME PEOPLE! _SPOILER WARNING!_ I WON'T SAY IT AGAIN!**

anywho, enjoy!

* * *

Saving a Species

The Safe Zone

Chromia drove at a slow pace, starting to lag behind the other Autobots; Arcee had taken the lead after Chromia used an energy burst to make a blackout at the boarder so they could pass to the Canadian side with so many suspicious vehicles. Iron Hide began to drive beside her just as she slowed.

Optimus Prime called quietly to him, "Is everything alright?"

Iron Hide swerved in front of her, "I'm gonna tow her, she isn't gonna be happy with it, but she knows she needs the help."

He latched onto her bumper, towing her down the road, "HEY!" She hissed, "I can drive on my own Trigger!"

He laughed, "I know, but you need the help."

She groaned as he sped up to rejoin the others, pulling her up closer to Arcee, "I hate this."

Arcee laughed, "That's what you get for having a One!"

Zilla turned her head towards them, "So that's the relationship most Ones have huh? Gross." She laughed and turned back to the road, a concrete wall forming in the distance.

Ratchet flashed his headlights in confusion, "What's that?"

Arcee revved her engine, "That's the boarder of the safe zone."

Optimus sighed, "Jazz is in there?"

Chromia laughed, "He is, but I'm not sure that when we get in there that _you_ will be most concerned with _him_."

Bumblebee pulled foreword, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Arcee chuckled, "Oh you'll see." She examined how close they were to the wall, "Slow down; Zilla needs to open the door for us."

The entire group slowed to a stop, Zilla hopping off Arcee and walking to the heavy door. She pulled off her right glove, and then her helmet, "Zilla Foeman and team, mission RECON complete, Alpha Sequence." The entire wall opened, leaving a hole long enough to let them each through one at a time.

Within a few moments the doors closed behind them, and the femmes transformed, motioning for the mech's to follow suit. After they did, a tiny, childes silver buggie-car drove up, transforming into a miniature femme, "Chromia!"

Chromia patted the tiny femme on the head, "Hey 63, you been good?"

She smirked, "I painted 82 pink! But I got yelled at and Aurora scrapped it off." She looked at Iron Hide, "You must be Iron Hide!"

Chromia bent down and scooped 63 up, placing her on her shoulder, "Yes he is."

Ratchet examined the femme, "What's going on here?"

Arcee smiled, "We're in the safe zone, so I can tell you. This is Clone 63."

Iron Hide looked to Chromia quickly, "_Clone_?"

63 nodded furiously, "Yep! I'm almost…" She looked at her fingers, then held up nine of them, "This many months old!"

Bumblebee laughed, "How cute."

Sam blinked, "Who's that a clone of?"

63 looked to the clouds, "No one's supposed ta know. But everyone does." She glanced at Chromia as if looking for permission, at her nod the little femme squealed, "I'm Chromia's clone."

Iron Hide looked to his one in surprise, "You let yourself be cloned?"

Arcee shook her head, "Oh please, every 'bot in the base has been cloned. Only three of the clones have survived however, 63 here being one of them."

Zilla brushed her hair out of her face, "Don't forget those from Project O, 59 and 75."

Ratchet blinked, "Project O?"

Zilla nodded, "Well, there've been so many… problems… with the cloning process, they had to search for other, more successful processes."

Arcee nodded, "We decided upon it for observations made of other species."

Ratchet shook his head, "Observations of other species? What exactly do you mean?" He looked almost annoyed at not knowing the full extent of the story.

Zilla folded her arms, "This is all well and good, but your friend Jazz should be attended to ASAP. You can all have a nice chit-chat about necessary upgrades later."

Optimus turned his head, "Necessary upgrades?"

Mikaela waved her hand, "Um, I hate agree with the people we know nothing about, but if Jazz is in trouble, and he needs a body if what they say is true, so maybe we should hurry it up."

Zilla smiled, "Smart girl, maybe someday you'll have a job protecting these guys." She glanced at Sam, "I guess you could too, eventually." Sam glared at her, but remained quiet. She brushed her shoe over a dent in the flat ground, a door opening to reveal a transformer-sized stairwell, guarded by powerful energon bars, Zilla reached in between the bars, placing her hand on an identification pad, dissolving the bars.

Chromia groaned, "Get your afts in gear please? I need to recharge."

She slipped, groaning slightly, Iron Hide catching her, and setting her upright, he looked to Ratchet, "I agree."

Optimus nodded, picking up the children and resting them on his shoulders as he took a step down the stairs. Arcee yanked Zilla off the ground and jumped down the stairs in front of him, "We'll take the lead if you don't mind Prime." She glanced at Chromia, "You take up the rear."

Iron Hide nodded, "I'll help her down if that's alright with you."

Chromia glared, "I don't need help!"

63 giggled, "Can I call them in? Pleeeeeeeease?"

Zilla sighed, "Give the baby her bottle. Let her call in to Elita-One and the others."

Optimus nearly stopped short, "Elita? She's with you?"

Mikaela groaned, "I guess he's head over heels too huh? Oh brother; robots in love." Bumblebee glared at her and shook his head.

Prime seemed however unfazed, "Why didn't you tell me she was here?"

Arcee glared at Zilla, "Good job keeping your mouth shut, I thought you learned from the best at how to be stealthy."

Zilla snorted, "Oh only a few minutes and he'd have known anyway!"

Arcee groaned, "Just shut up."

* * *

I own: Zilla, 59, 63, 75, and 82, not to mention this story, and the versions of the non-movie bots but however are bots from Transformers 

I hope you liked this chapter, this one's more of an opening to the next chapter than anything else, I admit it, but it gets good again after this, I have up to chapter nine done, and probably to chapter 15 in my head- however that number will likely change before the day is done

But if you haven't figured out by now who was talking in the prologue... nevermind

RnR if you please! Remember, flames are funny! and make me laugh!


	5. Experiments

Yay for updating!

This one is only mildly exciting, but I do like how it turned out. My computer is glitching, so I'm not sure Exactly how often I'm going to be able to get online or even type up a chapter, I'm hoping I can update soon, I do have a few more chapters waiting, but we'll just have to see

I'm not waning about _you know what_ again

enjoy!

* * *

Saving a Species

Experiments

Prowl had dozed off again, leaning back on his Cybertronian sized seat, only waking at the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the hall. He jumped to his feet, noticing Arcee's team coming in. He glanced at Jazz's spark, "Looks like Ratchet's coming to your rescue. You'll be fine in no time." The spark flickered happily.

Then he heard Zilla's voice and groaned. The group entered the room, Ratchet looking right past him to Jazz's spark, clearly examining it for damage. Jazz's spark seemed to go haywire with joy, zapping at the sides of the container. Ratchet put his hand on the container, "Jazz?"

The spark glittered joyfully; he clearly wanted to get into a body, ASAP. Zilla jumped from Arcee's shoulder to Prowls, tapping his head, "Hey Prowler, how's the patient been?"

Prowl glared at her, "I've asked you not to call me that."

Zilla shrugged, "If telling me that didn't work when I was 3, why would it work now?" Zilla motioned to Iron Hide and the nearly unconscious Chromia, "Will you show him where her quarters are? She used up quite a bit of her power."

He picked up Zilla by the back of her shirt and placed her to the ground, then motioned for Iron Hide to follow him, "This way." He glanced at Ratchet, "Please fix him up; it'd be nice to have a conversation with him that wasn't one-way."

Ratchet nodded, "I understand."

Zilla followed Prowl as if he didn't notice, but he clearly did, he glared at her, "Stay with them, alright?"

She rolled her eyes, "You need friends."

Mikaela raised an eyebrow and looked to Sam, he gave her a confused shrug, and she whispered, "This place is weird."

A pair of tiny silver meches rushed in, one almost twice the other's size, the taller one bolted to Arcee, "Arcee! Something's wrong! Wrong-wrong! What's to do!?"

Ratchet's optics narrowed from his position near Jazz's spark, "What is he babbling about?"

Arcee knelt to look the taller one in the optics, "What happened?"

He seemed to be shaking, "Its 56! 56 is dying! Help her!"

The smaller one bit his finger, "She was running around playing then just fell down and started shaking like 80 did when she died!"

Zilla shook her head, "80 was only a few hours old, she had unforeseen problems that-" The smaller one pushed her angrily, slamming Zilla into the wall, "**Ow**!"

"Of 85 clones, 82 of them died! And 56 is an earlier model, if she-"

Zilla rubbed her head, "Ya know, for someone who's only a couple months old, you sure pack a wallop." Zilla shook her head, "56 is going to be fine. You're too young to understand, but 56 gets sick all the time."

Arcee nodded, "Elita always figures out what's wrong with her, and she always finds a way to save her. It's been over a year now; it's almost time to name her I'd say."

Zilla shook her head, laughing in a stony manner, "Elita will never allow it, not with 56 always getting ill." She closed her eyes tight, likely getting a headache, "Seriously, 82, you don't have to worry."

63 decided she didn't like being silent, and pointed angrily at the teller silver mech, "Then why does 75 get a say in anything? He's not a clone! Neither is 59, so she shouldn't get an opinion either!"

A calm voice reached them from the other entrance to the room, "Calm down now 63; 56 is fine, and everything is going to be okay." A fairly tall(for a femme), multi-shaded pink femme entered the room, 56 napping on the femme's shoulder, the femme's optics were a soft gold, and she had an oversized, wide, spiked helmet headpiece.

Optimus looked at her in surprise, "Elita…"

She looked up tiredly, "Hello Prime, it's good to see you again."

56 looked at Prime, her optics narrow as if she wasn't quite awake, "That's Optimus? He looks older than I thought…" Elita patted her on the head, "Elita, I don't want a number, I want a name…"

Arcee cringed, waiting for a horribly drawn out explanation as per why that was a bad idea. But she was surprised, "You choose your own name, and I'll let you keep it, but think long and hard alright?"

56 nodded, "I'll think when I'm awake. Thinking hurts."

Elita looked to Arcee, "Would you mind taking the sparklings to their quarters? It's about time they all rested."

Arcee bowed her head in agreement, picking up the young transformers and shooing them down the hall, 63 pouted, "I'm not ready to recharge! Recharging's boring!" She was however convinced to go with Arcee, just as Prowl and Iron Hide were coming back. Prowl glanced at Zilla, receiving him a shrug and groan in pain.

He moved close to her, "Are you alright Zilla?"

She nodded, "Yeah, 82 can just pack quite a punch when he's not looking. Doesn't hurt as bad as the time you fell on me though. I'll be fine."

Prowl shook his head, "All the same, I think I ought to take you home, you _do_ have work in the morning, remember?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah I know, my cover job as an officer." She tapped her foot, then rubbed her head again, "I need an Aspirin anyway." She and Prowl left the room, the sound of him transforming and driving away vaguely audible.

Elita shook her head; it appeared as if her thoughts were cloudy, Ratchet of course noticed, "Elita?" he whispered, looking up briefly from his examination of Jazz's spark and everything he was connected to.

She shook her head, "I'm fine, I just need to rest soon is all, haven't recharged in days."

Arcee returned, "Since the Allspark was scrapped."

Elita nodded, "How can I? I'd hoped it would open a door to stop or improve these experiments, in the least make the process smoother."

Optimus looked at Elita, "It's my fault the Allspark was destroyed, I-"

Elita held up her hand, "I know. You did the right thing given the circumstances telling Sam to destroy it." She started to walk back down the hall, "I'm going to rest. Only get me under necessary circumstances." She looked back to Jazz's dormant spark, "I hope it destroyed him, and didn't give him power." She briefly looking back to Prime, before looking at the casing again.

Sam looked at Prime, "That may've given him _more_ power?"

Bumblebee shook his head, "Primus I hope not."

* * *

long chapter, hopefully the longest; I'm trying to keep the chapters under 3 pages

I don't own transformers, or the story randitions of Hasbro owned characters;

I own the storyline, Zilla, The Clones:56, 63, 82, and the deceased 80, the Alternate creations: 75, 59

Tell me what you think, if you like it great, don't like it, fine, flame me, and get laughed at; if you hate it that much you shouldn't have read this far

I hope you enjoyed though


	6. Not Said

Sorry this capter took so long- the story chapters are on my laptop, the cord had a quite literal meltdown; so i had to wait until I got a new cord to put it up

I'll make it up to you as soon as I can; promise

enjoy!

* * *

Saving a Species

Not Said

A purple femme about Elita-One's height walked up to her in the hall as she left the lounge turned emergency-medbay. She touched the Elita's arm, "How's the plan coming along?"

Elita smiled weakly, "All that's left now is for us to give them the sedative and take them to medbay for you."

The femme shook her head, "When will we be able to do that?"

Elita shook her head, "We have to spread them out through the base first. And especially separate them from the humans. They could prove problematic, especially since they both seem highly attached to Bumblebee."

The femme folded her arms, "Bluebird should be able to get close enough to him without being noticed- even by the humans. Plus we could always put them to bed." She nodded in the direction of the Chromia's quarters, "If we allow Iron Hide to stay in her quarters, she has agreed to give him the sedative. Would do the same if we sent Prime to your quarters?"

Elita pondered a moment, but then shook her head, "I couldn't Aurora, I can barely keep my mind straight, let alone fulfill my duty. I'd rather not be woken by my door opening, if it isn't trouble."

Aurora blinked at her as if she didn't make sense, "You really need your rest Elita. We can handle it."

Elita nodded, "I knew you could." She started to walk away, but spun back around, "Aurora?"

Aurora looked back, "Yes Elita?"

"Are we sure we want to take this approach? They may not forgive us for not asking permission to do the procedure."

Aurora shook her head, "You said yourself; we can't afford for them to decline. Having ten bots with the upgrade is well and good; but we need as many as possible if we don't want our kind to go extinct. They'll understand, if not immediately, then soon enough."

Elita nodded, "I know what I said, I just hope I'm right."

Aurora nodded, "I'll go start plan A."

Elita began walking away, giving Aurora a look of approval, muttering under her breath, "Lets hope we don't have to resort to plan B."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazz's spark started to flicker fearfully, energy going berserk. He could see the containers of sedatives in Aurora's hand as she approached the room, and knew what was going on. He thought telling them would be better than not giving them a choice. He knew they'd think it was a good idea.

Ratchet looked at Jazz's spark as everyone's attention had been drawn to it, "What's wrong Jazz?"

The spark flickered; annoyed, he couldn't tell them what was wrong without a mouth! His spark glowed angrily. Arcee walked over, tapping the tank, "Calm down now Jazz, everything's going to be fine."

Aurora walked in, glancing at the humans at Bumblebee's feet. She looked to Arcee and then the humans, "Are you kids getting tiered?"

Mikaela nodded, "A bit."

Sam yawned, "No."

Bumblebee rolled his optics, "Liar. You too should go to bed."

Arcee nodded, "Come on kids, we have some spare human quarters." The kids followed the pink femme down the hall, showing them to separate quarters.

Aurora nodded at the 'bots once the humans were gone, "You lot should get some rest too."

Ratchet looked at Prime, "I suppose that does sound reasonable."

Jazz's spark began to glow brightly in a panic. Aurora typed a code into the container that held Jazz's spark, his spark quite suddenly quieted, and turned to a dormant state. Aurora shook her head, "Whose bright idea was it to on-line his spark in the first place?"

A tall blue mech with red designs entered, "Prowl did; Zilla thought it wasn't nice to keep him offline."

Aurora snorted, "He's gotten far too attached to that girl."

Optimus looked at the mech, "Ultra Magnus?"

Magnus nodded, "It's good to see you brother." He looked at them, "I'll show the lot of you where you can recharge."

Aurora gestured to Iron Hide, "Chromia said you may stay in her quarters with her." She turned to Optimus, "But Elita is in a bitter mood, I suggest recharging away from her. Come on guys."

A small blue femme with black and yellow decorations walked into the room, a golden mech behind her that was more than twice her height, carrying a tiny silver femme in his arms, she was staring in a mirror, hands tightly gripped around it. The mech tried to take the mirror away, but the little femme slapped his hand and shouted, "_No_! **Mine**!"

Ratchet looked at the mech, "Sunstreaker?"

He nodded, "Yeah, its me. This is my creation; 59."

Bumblebee looked to the tiny femme, "Who're you?"

She smiled sweetly, "I'm Bluebird." She took 59 from Sunstreaker, "Primus 59! Don't fall in love with yourself or you'll end up like your creators and never see anyone but yourself!"

Sunstreaker glared, and 59 waved her hand, "Other people are ugly."

Ratchet snorted, "Your creation alright Sunny."

Finally, everyone settled into their temporary quarters. Iron Hide was the first to be given the sedative, Chromia slipped it into his cup of his energon; then the others were, one by one, slipped doses of the sedative. After receiving a dose, the meches' systems began slowly shutting down, forcing them into an unconcious state in a matter of minutes.

Before Iron Hide finially fell offline, Chromia leaned over his motionless body, placing a southing hand on his face and whispering to him, "I'm sorry Trigger, but this is for the best, I'll explain when you wake Trigger." His optics flickered in confusion, but he seemed more calm after she had allowed her spark to calm his.

She looked up to the celing after he was out, preying he would forgive her for not talking to him about it first, and opening to door to take him to the medical ward.

* * *

Well? What'd ya think?

I hope you liked it- next chapter up soon!

Oh yeah- I own Aurora, the clones, BlueBird, Zilla, the story versions of the hasbro bots, and the storyilne

now- later!

RnR if you don't mind!


	7. Brother

Okay; let me start out by saying: Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry SORRY!!

First my laptop went all... destroying cords and slow and stuff.. then we went on vacation, I only got the laptop back last week, and I was then having a bit of trouble getting FF to accept the doccument...

Then I had to add this chapter because a friend of mine pointed out some things that annoyed me so I figured I'd have to clear things up.

Bah- too many words. You people should know by now what I do and don't own, and that theres bound to be spoilers

I'll make up to you the wait by uploading in the morning: Promise.

Enjoy the blurb

* * *

Saving a Species

Brother

_Two girls, couldn't be older than twelve, laid on the floor next to open history books; the one with white-blond hair had only a few sentences, and looked like a computer had printed it off rather than from a stumped girl, she tapped the paper with her pencil, deep in thought, and then threw it to the floor, "It's too hard!"_

_The girl with black hair looked up, her elegant, script-like handwriting over several pieces of paper, "I'll trade you help with the essay for help with the math and science homework. Deal Serena?"_

_Serena shook her head, "No way, every time we get caught. The teachers know the difference now Zilla."_

_Zilla pushed her hair out of her face and finished her essay, "I know. But we could still help each other." the sound of a car pulling into the driveway reached her, "Daddy and Prowl are home!"_

_Serena glanced up, "What makes you think it isn't Mommy? Dad shouldn't be home for another hour, and mom just got off work."_

_Zilla rolled her eyes, "It's Prowl at least- his engine always grumbles a certain way and his tier's been squeaking lately. So I assume he is bringing Daddy- he wouldn't leave him at work!"_

_Serena blinked, "That logic works. I'm gonna work on this more."_

_Zilla ran to the stairwell and slid down the banister, rushing toward the garage door, just before she reached it, she heard her father mumble, and crept to the door and silenced herself. Her father's deep voice was quiet and exasperated, she could tell something was wrong, "I don't know how to tell the girls."_

_Prowl's voice reached her ears, "I know- Susan took it bad enough, the twins will take it worse." Zilla blinked, what was so bad that her father had told her mother, but not her yet?_

_Her father sighed, "Especially Zilla- she's always been more attached to me than Serena. This is going to hit her hard." There was an uncomfortable silence before he father groaned, "Prowl, would you mind keeping an optic on my girls when… well you know." Zilla pressed her ear closer to the door, wanting to know what was going on._

_Prowl's engine shut down, enhancing the silence, "I'll take care of them; I promise John. Now you may want to tell Zilla- her ear is pressed to the door." She yelped, not believing she had forgotten the wonders of Autobot vision and heat sensors._

_Her father opened the door, looking above her; she had never noticed before that his jet black hair was thinning, "Serena? Would you join us down here for a moment?" _

_Serena rushed down, joining them at the door, "What is it Dad?"_

_Zilla wrapped her arms around their father's waist, "Daddy, what's wrong?"_

_He pulled Serena into a hug too, tipping her off to the severity of the situation, "Girls… I just came from the doctor…" The look of terror on his girls' faces made him frown, all Zilla needed to hear was her father say, "…Cancer…" and her world came crashing down._

_Zilla bolted, for the door, tripping and slamming into the ground. She didn't move to get up; she just rested her head on the ground, ignoring the stinging from her scrapes. Her father moved to help her up, but she shook her head, digging her cut face into the floor, "It's not fair!" Her father looked at a loss, but she wasn't done, "Prowl isn't gonna replace you! You're fine! Tell me you're fine!"_

_Prowl rumbled his engine, swinging open his door, "Let me handle this John- climb in Zilla."_

_Zilla shook her head again, "Make me."_

_Prowl groaned, "I know you're going to miss him, but enjoy your last year with him. Please Zilla."_

_She lowered her eyes, "But I don't want it to be the last year…"_

"_Zilla just please keep calm. It'll be alright. I promise."_

"_You can't promise that and mean it!" She hissed, kicking Prowl's wheel, covering her eyes with her sleeves, thinking no one could see her tears, "I hate you Prowl!"_

Zilla bolted forward, only to realize she was buckled in. She looked around, seeing she was sitting in Prowl's cab, in her and her sister's garage. She took a few deep breaths, reaching to unbuckle herself. Prowl's voice reached her ears, "Are you alright Zilla? Your vital signs show distress."

She shook her head, "It was just a little memory. Bad dream you could call it."

There was a knowing tone in his voice, "The day you found out your father was sick?"

She nodded solemnly, "Yeah, and I'm still sorry."

He chuckled, "It was thirteen years ago Zilla, you need to forgive yourself."

She unbuckled and set her head on his dashboard, "I know, but you're my best friend, and I feel badly for ever having been mean to you. I mean, you've been there my whole life, you're like family to me."

He sighed, deciding to devert attention away from any sort of attatchment between them, "You should go get some sleep- you have work in the morning."

She sat up, opening the door, "I think I'll take the day off tomorrow, that way I can keep the kids busy in the morning, the bots won't be finished yet, and we don't want them poking their noses around before their friends are online. It might worry them if they see their friends opened up and unconscious."

He chuckled, "Yes, that might be a bit traumatizing for young kids."

She shook her head, "Yeah, yeah." She patted his hood, "Night Prowl, see you in the morning."

He waited until the garage door closed behind her and he could hear her footsteps on the stairs, "Goodnight Zilla. Sleep well."

* * *

Yeah, my friend said that it seemed like they liked eachother when their relationship is all plutonic and stuff. Alright? 

I'm done I swear. Next chapter is back to the bots, and the humans go back to the background.

Now if you'll excuse me- we have cookies

Please tell me what you thought


	8. Upgraded

As Promised, a quick update, I'll try and put up the next chap tomarow alright

Enjoy!

* * *

Saving a Species

Upgraded

Optimus Prime groaned in pain as he returned to consciousness, his systems felt shot, and his head was swimming, and his optics met the ceiling, and a growing panic hit him when he realized he couldn't feel the lower half of his body, and he couldn't move. He tried to struggle, confused and concerned for his team.

He felt a familiar hand on his mask, and his head was turned to the side so that he saw Elita-1 with a placid look on her face, staring into his optics, "Its okay Orion Pax, you don't have to be afraid." He flickered his optics at being called by his old name, "You're fine and so is your team. We just needed to give all of you some upgrades, and we couldn't afford for any of you to refuse." She patted his head, "You shouldn't feel any sort of pain, your systems will return to use shortly, before Ratchet or Bumblebee wake. Don't worry about your human friends…" she whispered, nearly reading his mind, "… Zilla took them to the mall; they won't be back until you're all back online."

Optimus began to regain feeling in his lower body, he felt odd sensations, and a strange feeling of a change in his systems. The moment his vocalizers regained use, he looked Elita in the optics and grabbed her arm, "Elita; what have you done to my systems?"

Concern flashed in her optics, "Do you feel any pain?"

"No, but my systems have been altered so much…"

Elita rested her head on his, and whispered, "Without the entire Allspark, we need every Autobot to have these upgrades so that our species has a chance of survival. That's why we couldn't give any of you the option to refuse, just in case."

Optimus shook his head, "I don't think any of us would have refused."

Elita nodded, "I know, but I wasn't willing to roll that die, do you understand?"

He nodded, he understood completely, he just didn't know why she hadn't at least told _him_. He suddenly realized she had failed to mention Iron Hide, he looked to her, "What about Iron Hide?"

Elita laughed, "He woke up a while ago; he's with Chromia." She cleared her throat, "Likely attempting to make experiment 87."

Because of the light laugh in her voice, Optimus stared at her blankly, "I don't understand."

She shook her head, "It would be easier to just touch sparks to let you have that memory…" She watched him twitch, he had never liked to talk about that sort of thing, it is such a personal action between Ones. Bringing their sparks even closer together, sharing memories and feelings that one might not want to burden their One with. She shook her head, "But I'd have to explain even then, so I'll just tell you when I tell the others when they're fully online."

He groaned as an uncomfortable tingling filled his systems as they reenergized, and his joints became mobile again, at the look in his optics he muttered, "I'm fine, just a little stiff."

A smirk crossed her face, "Maybe more that you know." He looked blankly at her as she helped him to sit up, and then pushed him so that he was sitting on the edge of the table. She looked into his optics, "You think your ready to calm your team as they wake?'"

Optimus nodded, "Lets go wake them so you can explain things to us."

She kissed his mask, "Don't worry Optimus, you'll understand everything soon enough." She walked him over to where Ratchet was peacefully offline, she glanced up at Prime, "You may want to lower your battle mask; you don't want to startle them."

He nodded and pulled his mask back, revealing his face. Ratchet's optics flickered online and he twitched in panic. Optimus put his hand on his teammate's shoulder, "It's alright Ratchet; they just gave us a few upgrades."

By pure will Ratchet seemed to have regained the use of his vocalizers early, "That isn't ethical; giving upgrades to bots without their consent?! You can't do that!"

Elita shook her head, "This was about the survival of the Autobots Ratchet; you of all bots should understand that."

Ratchet shook his head, "You should have asked permission before rooting around in other mecks' circuits!"

Elita shook her head, "Like you get consent from every bot you repair before you repair them. But every Autobot to land on earth needs these upgrades. If nothing else we have to give them to opportunity to create a spark with their One. It was what needed to be done. If one of you had refused…" she shook her head, "We couldn't let that happen. But rest assured, no harm will come to your systems. You're fine."

Bumblebee's optics flickered fearfully, he was reminded of the experiments sector seven did on him, and he was fairly panicked. Optimus quickly dashed to him, gripping his shoulder reassuring him, "Its alright Bumblebee, you're fine. We'll all be explained to soon. Alright?"

Bumblebee fought to nod, trying to relax his systems, "Okay."

Within about twenty minutes both Ratchet and Bumblebee were completely online and calm, Chromia and Iron Hide returned so that he could be explained to too. Zilla brought the kids back also, at the look she received from Elita she rolled her eyes, "They should know too."

Elita nodded solemnly, "I suppose you're right."

Chromia shook her head, "Shouldn't we have the others here?"

Zilla shook her head, "Who else is online? Well, Magnus is, be he has to deal with the little experiments!" Zilla flipped her hair out of the way, "Apparently day is giant robot nap time."

Iron Hide snorted, making Chromia laugh, "She's been with us since she was an infant Iron Hide, she has every right to tease us a bit."

Zilla looked into Elita's optics, "May I?" Elita nodded, "It started when Elita's original team crash landed on earth, near the artic circle as they could get, following Megatron's primary signature." She looked into Optimus' optics, then to the floor, "They crash-landed."

Elita sighed, "And that was how it started."

* * *

Alright, not much to say, I'm hungry so... yeah, tell me what you think 


End file.
